


The Maid Outfit

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foot Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Catra sends Adora a surprise and they engage in some steamy roleplay when Catra gets home. See the tags before reading it! Mostly PWP.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	The Maid Outfit

Adora stared at herself in the mirror and felt ridiculous.

When she arrived home, Catra had left a package on their bed and a handwritten note, asking her to wear the outfit. Since she was working late, Catra hadn’t been able to deliver it personally. Adora was curious, so she ripped open the package and blinked in confusion when a maid outfit fell out of her hands. A puffy black and white dress with a creamy headband and her favorite red collar. 

Holy shit, Adora thought. She really wants to do this now. 

Arousal swept through her body. Catra was really the best girlfriend ever, always agreeing to do these elaborate roleplay scenarios. When the weight of the world was on her shoulders, serving her mistress was a liberating act. It felt good to give up power and control, trusting the woman she loved most. 

But when she put the outfit on, she frowned and felt ridiculous. The corset pushed her breasts up, exposing ample cleavage from her small tits. She pulled down the skirt and it barely covered her pert ass. Adora was grateful that Catra had left out the high heels, because she wasn’t sure if she could walk in them. The red collar and leash were the last things she put on. A breath of relief escaped her lips when she saw herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was messy and cascaded over her shoulders. The maid outfit looked perfect on her, even if it felt strange when she wasn’t in character. But she looked every bit the submissive that she wanted to be. 

Adora left their bedroom and walked over to the living room. She checked the clock and her heart raced when she saw that Catra was just five minutes away from arriving. After taking a deep breath, she sat on her knees outside the door, waiting for her girlfriend to dominate her. 

When she heard the lock turn, her heartbeat raced. Adora kept her gaze trained on the floor, knowing her mistress would not be pleased with eye contact, unless she gave her permission. After all, her note did say that the roleplay would begin when she entered their apartment. Catra opened the door and her gaze suddenly fell upon her submissive girlfriend. She tossed her bag on the floor and took off her suit jacket. 

“Well, what have we here? Hmm?” Catra asked sarcastically, a smirk on her lips. “A little pet who’s ready to serve me?”

“Yes, mistress,” Adora responded automatically, her heart lifting at the sound of her girlfriend’s happiness.

A jolt of arousal shot through her when Catra grabbed the leash and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at her. Catra’s heterochromic eyes were shining with elation and eager to dominate. Adora struggled to hold back a passionate moan as she locked eyes with her mistress.

“Let me be clear, you slut. You’re here to serve me and only me,” she clarified in a harsh tone. “My pleasure and needs come first and you cannot disobey. If you do, I have plenty of punishments in mind for an unruly servant. Do I make myself clear? What’s your color?”

“Yes mistress,” Adora responded automatically, gently rubbing her thighs together to gain some friction as she felt herself growing wetter. “Green.”

“Good girl,” Catra said in a genuinely impressed voice, patting Adora’s head. “Now crawl.”

Adora gasped when Catra pulled on the leash, dragging her over to the couch. She had no choice but to obey as she crawled over. Catra sat down on the couch and forced her to sit on the ground next to her. Her firm grip on the leash made her powerless to move anywhere else. 

“Damn, you look sexy in that outfit,” Catra said with a deep sigh, running her claws through her blonde hair. “I’m so turned on. But I’m also feeling tired. I’ve had a long day and I think a foot massage would be good for me. Get to it.” 

Her mistress lifted an eyebrow, daring her to question the order. Instead, Adora nodded and complied. She gently pulled off Catra’s shoes and socks, tossing them aside. Her hands gently began to caress her feet, taking special care to massage her toes. Catra’s relaxed sigh was music to her ears and she continued with her ministrations as if her life depended on it. Nothing was more important at this moment than serving her mistress. Catra kept a firm grip on the leash, a silent reminder of her place. 

“Stop,” Catra said after a few minutes, tugging her on her leash and pulling her away. “You’ve got me all worked up. Unbuckle my belt and make me come.”

Adora gasped in excitement and quickly followed her mistress’s orders. Catra stood up, so she could pull down her pants and toss them aside. Without hesitation, she inhaled her scent and began licking her clit. Her mistress gasped and dug her fingers in her blonde hair, urging her to come closer. Adora continued her ministrations, running her tongue up and down her lower folds. Her delicious taste was heavenly and she yearned to bring her pleasure. She knew Catra was about to come when she released her grasp on Adora’s head and suddenly gasped. As she brought her mistress to her peak, Adora brought her down from the orgasm by continuing to lick and suck at her clit. 

Catra sat back down at the couch, gently patting the head of her pet. Adora leaned in to her touch and craved her affections, moaning softly in pleasure.

“You’re being such a good, obedient girl for me,” she said happily. “I’m very pleased with you, pet. Let’s go to the bedroom now, alright?”

Adora nodded and felt a tug on her collar as Catra pulled her leash, forcing her to crawl into the hallway. Once they reached their bedroom, Catra pressed a hand to her head, a silent order for her to stop. Adora looked up at her mistress, surprised at her expression. It looked a little angry and frustrated as she stared around the bedroom, noting the clothes that Adora had tossed on the ground. She bent down and lifted up her red jacket, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Adora, what have I told you about making a mess? Hmm?”

Although her tone was playful, Adora heard a slight hint of danger in her voice. Sometimes, if she was in the mood, she would choose to be defiant to incur Catra’s ire. But her maid outfit inspired her to be even more obedient today. 

“I’m sorry, mistress,” she said in an ashamed tone, her gaze dropping down to the floor. “I….I deserve to be punished for being so unruly.”

“Is that so?” Catra asked, bending down so she was at eye level with her pet. “Would you rather come? I can smell your wetness from here.”

Without warning, she lifted her skirt and smiled when she saw that Adora had forgotten to wear panties. She ran a finger down her slick and noted the arousal that ran down her thighs. Catra inhaled her scent and licked it off her finger with a deep, satisfied sigh. 

“No, mistress,” Adora said softly, looking at her with bright eyes. “I can take it, I promise. Please make me obedient for you.”

Catra nodded and dropped the leash, entering their hall closet. Adora kept her eyes trained on the ground, unsure if her mistress wanted her eye contact. She heard Catra come back into the room, carrying a whip in her hands. Adora gasped, feeling her arousal grow and run down her thighs.

“First, I want you to clean up your clothes and put them in the closet,” Catra commanded, unhooking her leash from the collar. “Then, once you’re finished, I want you to bend over the bed and lift up your skirts, so I can punish you. Think you can do that?”

She nodded, eager to comply. “Of course, mistress.”

Adora winced when she stood up, feeling the strain on her knees from kneeling and crawling on the floor. She found it difficult to walk with her growing arousal and desperately needed release. But she had to follow orders and take her punishment before that. Catra sat down in an armchair, watching her with interest as she played with the whip in her hands.

Even if it only took a minute, Adora found it unbearable to hang up her clothes in the walk-in closet. Her heart was pounding in anticipation, knowing Catra would make her beg for an orgasm. She walked back into their bedroom and bent over the bed, lifting her skirt so her ass was on full display.

“You ready?” Catra asked, tracing the outline of her pert butt with the whip. “What’s your color?”

“Green, mistress.”

After a couple seconds of teasing, the whip struck her on the left buttock. Adora gasped and lurched forward, gripping the bedcovers with shaking hands as arousal dripped down her legs. Another blow hit her on the right. Catra alternated her strikes and their intensity, never hitting in the same place twice. She grew impressed with Adora’s resilience and strength, because she never faltered and remained in her position. Her beautiful ass was covered in red marks and small bruises that would take a week to heal. Months ago, Catra might have felt guilty about this, but Adora enjoyed it when she marked her anywhere on her body. She trusted her and wanted her to take charge. Even the pain, submission and humiliation was enjoyable for her. And Catra would always give her girlfriend what she wanted.

Adora collapsed after twenty strikes in succession, her legs buckling and her head falling on the bed. Catra tossed the whip aside and sat on the bed, lifting her girlfriend into her arms. Adora whimpered and leaned into her touch, feeling tired and used. Tears ran down her face at the pain, but Catra wiped them away and she whispered praises into her ear.

“Such a good girl for me,” she whispered, pressing gentle kisses to her cheek and forehead. “Would you like to come now?”

“Yes, mistress,” Adora replied softly, her voice barely audible. 

It didn’t take long for her to come. She was so soaked from her punishment that Catra entered her easily with two fingers. Her mistress was incredible at bringing her to her peak. Adora gasped and felt waves of pleasure rush through her body as her orgasm hit her. Catra rubbed her clit and brought her down from her peak with soft whispers of praise, impressed with her fortitude. Adora relaxed in her arms as Catra lifted her body and placed her head on the pillows. 

“How do you feel?” she asked in concern, brushing her blonde hair away from her face. “I really did a number on you.”

“I feel….good,” Adora said with a smile, caressing Catra’s cheek. “I don’t think I’ve come this hard in a long time. Thank you.”

“No, thank you for serving me,” she replied with a sarcastic grin. “Let’s get you out of this dress, ok?”

Adora nodded as Catra began unhooking the back of her dress. Once it was off, she tossed it to the end of the bed and pulled up the covers. Adora sighed and snuggled under the blankets, a relaxed expression coming over her face. 

“Do you need anything?” Catra asked. “Water, ice for your bruises - ”

“Just you,” she whispered, stretching her arm out. “Come back to bed. I wanna snuggle with you.”

Catra nodded and took off her clothes, settling into bed with her girlfriend. She melted into her warm and sweet touch as Adora sighed contentedly. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Catra said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Adora’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
